It is well known that the performance of some electronic devices can be improved by cooling them to cryogenic temperatures. Typically, such cooling can be achieved by the use of a cryogenic fluid such as liquid or gaseous Nitrogen or Helium. One way of implementing cryogenic cooling is to immerse the electronic device in the fluid. However, an electronic device can be damaged by the thermal shock resulting from too rapidly cooling the device.